Mistake
by Can'tStandIdiots
Summary: Randy Orton and AJ Lee are dating and Randy accidentally hurts her during a match causing them to break up.


AJ pulled her shirt down over her head and pulled her hair out of the back. Leaning back; she couldn't help but smirk as she watched her boyfriend of four months WWE Champion Randy Orton stretching his arms as he was getting ready for the match that night. Getting up from her seat, she walked over and rubbed her hands down his chest as he had sat back. "Come here," he stated in that deep sexy voice that made her knees go weak. Walking around, AJ leaned down to kiss him but laughed as he simply pulled her into his lap.

Feeling the way he kissed her, AJ groaned into his mouth and grabbed the baby oil that he had sitting to the side to rub it into his skin and then took her time rubbing it into her thighs. "You still want to do this yourself?" she laughed.

Randy laughed as he shook his head, "Hell no," he smirked before looking over AJ's shirt. "It still sickens me that you can't wear MY shirt," he smirked as he brought his hand out to lift the fabric up to get a good look at it. "This looks like something straight out of a Unicorn's ass,"

AJ busted out laughing and she leaned kissing him. "Too bad, because I look good in yours," she joked and heard a knock. "Time for our match," she said heading to the door she smiled as Randy put a hand onto her back before she walked out to meet up with John Cena. Randy headed out and headed to find his tag partner for the night, Layla.

Match

AJ watched the match from the apron and kept her hand on the rope as she watched Randy take a hit to the face from Cena's elbow. Randy let out a groan as he held his hand to his face feeling some blood starting to flow. Cena pulled Randy in and hit the Attitude Adjustment before covering him for the win.

AJ looked out at Randy was he laid on the mat bleeding and she walked over to check on him. Randy couldn't see and he wasn't sure if Cena was going for the spot where he was supposed to hit a RKO. Coming up from the mat, he hit the RKO on AJ. The trainers ran out with stretchers and the audience sat shocked seeing the events that had transpired, as Raw went on the air.

Backstage

Randy sat wiping the blood from his face and he looked up seeing AJ coming in. AJ looked right at him and slapped him as hard as she could. "You idiot; the fuck were you doing?!"

Randy gave her a look. "I was supposed to RKO Cena. I guess I thought you were him."

AJ groaned, "You guess?! You guess?!" AJ asked glaring at Randy. "Are you fucking popping pills again? You can't tell the difference between me and Cena?"

Randy glared up at AJ, not believing that she could go as far to mention the biggest demon of his past; which was going to stay there. "Who the fuck do you think you are?!" he yelled and watched as a couple wrestlers stopped outside in the hallway. AJ felt her face growing red from anger and felt her hand close tightly into a fist. Feeling the other she tried to hold her temper back as she felt the urge to hit Randy right then and there. Randy stumbled towards her dizzy from the blow from earlier; he brought his arms out and stumbled into AJ. AJ pushed him back causing him to once again fall onto the bed he had been sitting on in the trainer's room. AJ felt the tears welling up in her eyes.

"Did he just try to push me?" she thought. Bringing her hand back she slapped him again, "clearly…not…much to you," she managed to get out as she cried and her body shook so much; a mixture of fear and anger.

"AJ … I," Randy started but AJ cut him off backing up away from the bed.

"Save it for someone who cares Randy," she stated thinking he of all people would know she was pushed and beat around all of her life because of her father and an ex. Just the most simplest of touches or pushes would bring back those memories.

Randy glared at her his head began pounding and he let out a groan as she reached to take off a necklace of his that she wore and she tossed it at him before running out.

AJ ran out down the hallway until stopping as she heard someone calling her name; turning she saw Punk trying to catch up with her. She couldn't control the crying as she dropped her head down onto Punk's chest as he pulled her into him. They were always close friends; the two of them grew up together in Chicago and he had always been there for her through everything. If it wasn't for Punk, she would be on the wrong path in life; but she planned don keeping all of those demons in the past. Seeing Punk, she realized what she had said to Randy and she closed her eyes thinking of how they had both told the other about their pasts and she felt like kicking herself for saying that to him. "Where is he anyways?" she asked herself. If he truly didn't mean to do it, why did he just let her run out without trying to stop her? AJ went through everything in her head and took a breath as she felt Punk's head rest against hers.

"Get your bags you're coming with me," he stated and smiled, "we can talk later over a container of ice cream," AJ couldn't help but smile as they walked with Punk's arm around her shoulder.

Getting to Randy's dressing room, Punk stood outside the door as she walked in. Randy came out of the shower pulling his shirt on and pulling on a pair of sweats; looking out at AJ he reached for her bag and dropped it down to her feet not believing she would think he would purposely hit her. AJ took the bag and walked out and smiled as Punk took it from her.

3 Weeks Later

Randy walked down the corridor of the area, until he found AJ's dressing room. Looking over the door he saw it was cracked open a little and he walked in. Closing the door behind him, he stepped in and saw AJ sitting on the couch reaching a Thor comic book. She was wearing a pair of loose fitting sweats and an old t-shirt, one that he had given to her to wear. "Hey," he stated a little nervously as he shoved his hands into his pockets of the sweats he was wearing; the last few weeks had been a little awkward between them and he needed to make things right between them.

Seeing her laying her book over her Diva's title and lean back he walked over and sat down on the arm of the couch. They hadn't talked much in the past few weeks, besides a few "Hellos," and "How are you(s)?"

AJ leaned back rubbing her head as she took a breath, "Hey Rand…" she stated looking up at him. Randy got up and walked behind the couch and rubbed AJ's temples and she let out a sigh. "I hate not being able to compete," she stated leaning back and looking up at him. The only reason she was really there this week was to hang out with Punk. She missed Randy and he was the only person she felt like talking to about everything.

"I know the feeling," Randy smiled and leaned down to kiss her head. AJ closed her eyes but didn't object Randy's kiss. "Look Baby," he stated, "I'm sorry for hurting you," he said looking down at her as she looked back up at him. AJ gave him a small smile and bit her lip. "Can you give me another chance?"

AJ looked up at him and she nodded slowly, "I should have known you wouldn't have hurt me," she stated before turning and getting up to walk where Randy was behind the couch. Randy smiled and pulled her into him and let his lips fall down onto hers. AJ felt her knees get weak at the feel of those lips that she loved and missed so much. "Are you done here?" she asked pulling away. Randy nodded reading the expression on her face, he took her hand and AJ grabbed everything tossing it into her bag before they started to walk out quickly.

Getting to his bus, Randy pulled AJ into a kiss and felt her hands running up into his shirt. Feeling her fingers raking down his abs, he let out a low groan and opened the door quickly and tossed their bags in and picked her up. Shutting the door behind them with her arm, AJ quickly removed Randy's shirt; tossing it somewhere in the general vicinity of where they were. She let her lips drop down onto his shoulder and gently nipped at his skin. Randy groaned and smirked as he let AJ pull away to give him access to her shirt. Pulling it up as quick as he could he threw it back and laid her down onto the couch.

AJ looked down at Randy and watched as he moved his lips down her stomach before quickly removing her sweats. She lifted her sweats up, but Randy was almost in such a rush he nearly ripped her thong away from her body. AJ laughed as he finally got them off and she let her fingers run through his short hair. Randy not missing a beat leaned forward taking in the scent of AJ and groaned as he could basically feel how hot she was for him. Holding her thighs, he pulled her forward on the couch so he could lean his face down. AJ bucked her hips as he ran his tongue over her aching clit; Randy took the bucking of her hips with a smirk as he continued to lick, suck and even gently bite at her clit as he knew how she liked it. Darting his tongue out, he let it slide inside her and groaned against her. Removing his tongue, he placed a few fingers inside her not believing how wet she was as he slid them in and out at the most intense pace that he could. AJ felt her legs and toes go numb and felt her body starting to lightly shake. Randy pushed his fingers faster and AJ closed her eyes, bucked her hips forward and her body started to shake widely as she came the hardest she had ever. Randy let out a groan as he slowly moved his hands away from her and he kissed his way back up and removed her bra. Feeling his lips fall down onto her nipples, AJ closed her eyes glad he had slowed the pace as her legs were still numb and her womanhood still pulsated from what his fingers had done.

Finishing with her breasts, Randy kissed his way back up and let his lips fall down onto hers. Balling his fists into her hair, he let her take control of the kiss as he let his hands wander down her body. Pulling from the kiss, AJ smirked as she grabbed Randy's hands and then playfully shoved him down onto the couch. Randy let out a groan and AJ pushed his legs apart before removing his sweats. Just as she thought, Randy wasn't wearing underwear and his massive cock sprung out. Never losing eye contact, AJ let both of her hands fall onto his cock. Moving them both in unison, she felt his hands in her hair and she quickened her hands. Seeing him lean back after a few minutes, AJ leaned taking him quickly inside her mouth and closed her eyes as she took every inch of him in. Randy bucked his hips along with AJ's lips and felt his release building up. AJ removed her lips and replaced them with her hand working him quickly; Randy came hard. Rubbing him until he was milked dry, AJ kissed her way up Randy's lips and he pulled her into his lap and kissed her. AJ smirked seeing the look on his face and Randy got up to head back to the bed. Laying her down, Randy quickly entered her without warning. AJ wrapped her legs around his and moved her hips to match his movement. Matching his thrusts almost perfectly, AJ let her nails run down his back leaving a line of scratches. Holding her hips closer after a few minutes, Randy bucked his hips as fast as possible. "I'm gonna come!" he got out his teeth gritted. AJ pulled Randy's head towards hers and she kissed him with passion and she felt her release as the two of them came together. Feeling Randy collapse onto her, AJ smiled as he laid his head down onto her head. "I love you," Randy said lazily as he kissed her shoulder.

AJ smiled hearing him and she laid back and watched as Randy lay beside her. "I love you too, Rand," she stated as he pulled her close. "Randy let's not break up like that again … but promise me we can continue to have sex like this," she stated with a smirk before winking.

Randy smirked as he buried his head deep into her hair. "Promise," he said lazily.


End file.
